First Embrace
by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: Set after after the nightmare in Mount Weather.


**AN: This is set after they escape MM (because they will ok). Hope you enjoy.**

Abby didn't keep her eyes off Marcus, as Jackson finished off fixing her up. Jackson gave her a quick warm smile and left her tent, to go and see to all the others that had also been subjected to the brutal bone marrow treatment in Mount Weather.

Marcus was staring at her, afraid that if he so much as blinked, she would disappear. She was pale, bruised, bloody, and tired. She looked very small, sitting there, and it frightened him.

They had wanted another person to drill for bone marrow, and they had picked him out, until she had yelled at them to take her, begging them to leave him alone. She had kicked her legs out at them, trying to stop them from going near him, and Cage had laughed, telling them to release her from her cuffs, saying he would enjoy watching her fight slowly fade. And so they had. Marcus had done what Abby did, kicking towards them, but they just shoved him, unlocking Abby from her handcuffs, while he screamed at them to stop. But they had ignored him, while Cage laughed more, amused by his fear for Abby.

All he could do, was watch, as they had strapped Abby down, and then watch her face screw up, as she felt nothing but pain, when they had started drilling into her, her screams making his heart race in fear. He had pulled and pulled onto his cuffs, until they cut into his skin, while he screamed her name, and cried, begging them to stop, even though it was useless. She had looked at him, her face full of fear, and whispered his name.

But then the alarm had gone off, and Clarke, Bellamy, Monty and Octavia had bursted through the doors. Clarke had shot Cage, and told him as he lay dying, that the radiation was filling the building, while Octavia, Bellamy and Monty took down his men, putting up a fight, and succeeding. Then they had unlocked everyone's handcuffs. Once he had been freed, Marcus had limped over to Abby who had still been lying on the table, alive, but weak from the procedure.

Clarke had already taken off the straps, and was crying as she saw the condition her mum was in. Marcus had picked Abby up in his arms, while everyone else got the help they needed too.

They hadn't reached Camp Jaha till dawn. Abby had asked weakly if she could be treated in her tent when they had arrived, not wanting to take up the space in medical. She had wanted to help look after the others, but even she knew she was in no good shape to help. He hadn't left her side since.

Marcus made his way over to Abby's bed, and sat down beside her. He saw her hands shaking, and put his own onto hers, giving them a soft squeeze.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and gave him a weak smile. It was silent for a couple of seconds, before Marcus spoke again. "I'm so glad you're alive," he whispered, meaning every word. "I'm glad you're alive," she replied quietly.

"I wish they had taken me, instead of you," he said, moving his hand to stroke her cheek lightly. Her eyes softened. "I wouldn't have let that happen. You are still recovering. I don't think I could deal with losing you," she said, her voice a little sharp.

"Promise me you won't try and risk your life for me again," he said. She looked him in the eye and gave him a small smile. "Only if you can promise me the same thing," she replied. "I can't, Abby," he said, softly. "Neither can I," she told him.

He looked into Abby's brown eyes, and now noticed the tears she was holding back from spilling. All he wanted to do right now, was keep her safe, and let her know she would be safe with him. He'd make sure of that.

Marcus opened his arms. Come here," he said softly, and she wrapped her arms around his middle, her sobs finally coming out.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. He felt her nuzzle into his shirt, holding onto him tightly. He lay his chin gently onto the top of her head, and began to rub up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

They hadn't ever done this before. But it wasn't awkward. He wasn't worried about that now. He didn't care. She is still alive, and here with him, and he would like it to be kept that way.

**Hope you like! Please review!**

.


End file.
